M I N E
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Some people say, love same like a drugs. Too blind and too young. Just take it, do it, and enjoy it. /KrisTaoHun/THREESOME/(Sequel from 'Overdose')/ONESHOOT/ bad summary, i know - -


**OUR MINE**

 **By:** saya yang bikin, Skylar!

 **KRISTAO/HUNTAO/KRISTAOHUN**

 **THREESOME ALERT!**

 **RATED: M**

 **Sex content, threesome, dirty language(ga yakin -_-), and typo(s) as always :v**

 **JUST FOR 18+, NOT FOR UNDER 17+! Melanggar? Tanggung sendiri resikonya ok? Gw udah mengingatkan! Dan sumvah, gw ga tau ini apa. Abal, geje, aneh, bukan drabble, bukan wansyut, pokoknya gw ga tau ini apa, ok?**

 **Dan mohon maaaaaaafff buat yang berpuasa, gw malah post ff tak beradab n hina ini pas bulan Ramadhan. Mohon maaaaaff *deep bow***

 **Dan tolong, jangan caci gw klo judul n isinya ga sama. Gw ga tau harus kasih judul apa, enelan deh #hoek**

 _With love, Skylar.K_

Enjoy!

…

 _Some people say, love same like a drugs._

 _Make you fly so high and also make you dizzy in the same time._

 _Honestly, love it's just a word._

 _A word with super big power for the lovers._

 _Yeah, they are_

 _Too blind and too young_

 _Noothing must be changed_

 _Just take it, do it, and enjoy it_

 **.**

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin, lengket, dan basah. Bergoyang pelan namun semakin meningkat dalam hitungan detik, nafasnya memburu dengan mata terpejam, masih berada di alam bawah sadar ketika sesuatu yang keras, besar dan panjang mengoyak bagian bawah tubuhnya. Benda itulah yang membuatnya berkeringat, bibir _curvy_ merahnya yang membengkak dengan lelehan saliva terbuka menggoda. Mengalunkan desahan dan lirihan pelan yang membangkitkan gairah.

Seperti suara gesekkan dedaunan yang mulai rontok dari batang pohon. Selirih itulah desahan sengaunya.

Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Antara rasa nikmat yang melilit perutnya dan sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian bawah tubuhnya, juga rasa panas di leher dan dadanya yang kini naik-turun dengan cepat. Seiring dengan jilatan demi jilatan yang di terima, lalu gigitan, kemudian hisapan geli yang nikmat.

Kepalanya bergerak gelisah, kedua tangannya mencemgkram erat seprai tempat tidur berwarna biru tua yang sudah lusuh. Dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin jelas saat tusukan benda asing di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu semakin brutal. Keningnya mengernyit, mulai meracau serampangan, kepalanya menghentak-hentak bantal empuk yang menjadi alasnya.

"Kkh~ ah!"

Seiring dengan mata yang terbuka cepat dan basah yang melumeri daerah selangkangannya, lumer ke bongkahan pantatnya, berakhir menetes ke seprai, dan sebagian besar membasahi perut ratanya dan beberapa hinggap pada wajah seseorang yang masih asyik menggoyangkan pinggulnya di bawah sana.

Mata itu menyiratkan kebingungan yang amat sangat, menatap langit-langit kamar yang tinggi, pada _chandelier_ yang menyala redup. Hingga fokus mutiaranya harus teralihkan ke bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika seseorang di bawah sana mengeram rendah.

" _Shit_! _Yours it's fuckin' tight peach_!" suara berat yang sarat akan birahi.

 _Peach_ merasa tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara itu. Matanya sayu sarat akan kabut gelap melihat pria pirang dengan segala kesempurnaannya tengah melalukan aktifitas memompa di bawah sana. Dan dirinya tidak bisa menahan desahan atau racauan nikmat ketila benda panjang nam besar itu menumbuk satu titik di tubuhnya.

Serasa mmelayang. Belum lagi jilatan dan jemari nakan yang memainkan tonjolan mungil di dadanya, hisapan di lehernya, membuatnya meracau seperti seseorang maniak seks yang baru saja mendapat sentuhan setelah sekian lama 'menganggur'.

" _Open your mouth honey_ " titah yang lebih muda, menyodorkan penis besarnya di depan belah merah milik pria di bawahnya.

Seperti sebuah mantra ajaib, bibir menggoda itu terbuka lebih lebar, mengizinkan genital panjang yang kini memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Matanya terpejam semakin erat, tangannya berusaha menggapai udara, namun yang di dapatnya surai lembut pria yang tengah memasuki dirinya yang kini menggoda dadanya.

"Mmhh...mmhh..." ia menggumam keras, meremas surai pirang yang menggelitik lehernya.

Segumpal lidah tak bertulang di dalam mulutnya pun bergerak, seiring dengan ritme pompa'an benda besar di bawah sana yang semakin heboh, hisapan nakal di nipple, dan miliknya yang bergesekkan dengan _abs_ pria yang menindihnya

" _Fuck_! _More honey_... _suck it_!" yang lebih muda meraih kedua tangan pria di bawahnya, menciuminya selagi penisnya di manjakan di dalam mulut mungil itu.

Puas bermain dengan kedua tonjolan mungil di dada pria yang lebih manis, si pirang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mencengkram erat pinggul ramping si pria, dan dengan sadis menghujam lubang kenikmatan yang sudah di monopolinya sejak permainan berbahaya ini dimulai.

" _You like it baby_? _Want more huh_?" pria pirang menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan keras. Sukses membuat yang manis mengeram tertahan karena sumpalan penis di mulutnya.

Menyesap, menghisap, menjilat. Lidah dan mulutnya bekerja dengan apik, partner yang tak terpisahkan dan membuat si pemilik penis mendesah nikmat akan _blow job_ yang di terimanya.

" _Smart Panda_ ~" matanya terpejam erat, dengan mulut terbuka dan kepala mendongak. Menikmati lebih sensasi memabukkan yang di terima penisnya.

Sayangnya sampai detik ini pria pirang dan yang lebih muda tak kunjung mencapai puncak. Seperti _sex god_ , mereka bahkan mampu mengendalikan cairan putih itu untuk keluar.

"Cepat selesaikan Wu!" protes yang lebih muda geram. Menatap yang lebih tua dengan amarah dan kekesalan. Pasalnya pria pirang itu tak juga selesai dengan kegiatannya dan berperilaku curang.

"Diamlah bocah Oh. Sudah untung aku membiarkanmu ikut bermain" desis sang Wu menatap jengkel pria yang lebih muda.

Wu mencengkram lebih erat pinggul pria yang di tindihinya, dengan peluh di wajah dan tubuhnya ia semakin beringas menggenjot lubang surga sang terkasih. Tanpa ampun. Hingga titik itu tercapai lalu basah dan putih lah yang datang.

Nafasnya tersengal, peluh yang menetes dari dagu runcingnya menambah aroma maskulin yang menguar. Segera ia mencabut penisnya yang tak juga kembali ke ukuran terkecil.

Berganti posisi.

Yang lebih muda mecabut batangnya yang berada di kungkungan basah nan hangat si manis yang kepayahan mengatur nafasnya. Belum dibuat bernafas lega, tubuhnya terbalik dengan gerakan cepat, membuatnya semakin pasrah. Terlebih saat kedua tangan meraih pinggangnya dan membuatnya menungging.

 _ **Jleb**_

Jenis benda yang sama kembali memasuki tubuhnya tanpa kesulitan. Berkat cairan yang bersarang disana dan membuat benda itu dapat masuk dengan mudah.

"Aahh~ oh...ahh...oh..." desahnya tak terkendali.

Tubuhnya kembali bergoyang. Demi Aphrodite sang Dewi hawa nafasu, dirinya mulai menyukai tusukan genital yang mengoyak lubangnya itu. Membawanya ke Dunia yang lain, yang tak di ketahuinya sebelumnya. Tubuh dan angannya serasa melayang.

"Kulum _pecah_ " titah si pirang, telah berlutut di depan wajah si manis yang mendesah tanpa henti.

Penis yang mengacung tegak itu menusuk-nusuk pipi si manis bermata Panda yang memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan. Menampar lembut matanya, menciumi wajahnya seperti menggoda. Dan mata yang terpejam itupun membuka, masih tertutul kabut gelap. Tangannya gemetar menangkap penis liar itu, dan mengarahkan ujungnya ke mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Oohh~ masukkan semuanya sayang~" sebuah perintah.

" _Your hole_! _Oh shit_! _I wont stop fuck you baby_!" Oh mengeram kesetanan di bawah sana.

 _Baby peach_ masih berusaha memasukkan penis sang Wu yang hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya. Kesusahan ia mengulum segumpal otot itu, meremas bagian yang tak bisa di masukkan, dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Membuat si pemilik mengelijang di sertai serentetan ucapan kotor yang justru menggairahkan.

 _"Hold on honey_ " Wu menarik penisnya keluar tiba-tiba, membuay _baby peach_ nya mengerang kecewa karena kehilangan penis yang bisa di kulumnya seperti permen jeruk kesukaannya.

Wu merayap di bawah pria _Panda_ , memposisikan wajahnya tepat di batang milik si _peach_ yang tak tersentuh, meraupnya lembut dan tak lupa memainkan jarinya di sekitar selangkangan sang terkasih.

"Hyaaaaahh~ aahh~ ooh...uhhh..." ia meremat seprai sejadinya. Tak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang mendera 2 titik di tubuhnya sekaligus. Dan tamparan penis besar nan panjang milik Wu yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya harus kembali memenjarakan batang itu di dalam mulut kecilnya.

Tubuhnya serasa tidak bisa menungging dengan benar saat ini, satu tangannya di gunakan untuk menopang, tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat penis besar sang Wu yang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Dan ia mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di dalam mulut pria yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, lututnya sampai melemas, dan bahkan pinggangnya harus di pegangi oleh 2 pasang tangan pria yang ada du bawahnya.

Hisapannya di batang penis yang ada di dalam mulutnya semakin menjadi, mencecap cairan sang Wu yang sebenarnya kini telah bersih berkat lidah lincahnya. Dan pria muda yang sedang memompa genital di dalam lubangnya itu menarik batangnya cepat kemudian menghentakkannya masuk dengan keras, terus berulang-ulang dan membuat racauannya semakin menjadi.

" _Oh shit_. _Why you so sexy huh_?" bisik berbahaya pria yang membuat tubuhnya bergoyang, kini telah mensejajarkan wajah di lehernya. Memberi ciuman dan jilatan di tengkuk lehernya.

"Aahhh~ _fasteer_ ~ hhh..." racaunya setelah menarik batang besar di dalam mulutnya.

" _You like it right_?"

"Uuhh..." kepalanya terangguk samar. Dan pria yang menungganginya tersenyum puas.

Genjotan di lubangnya makin menjadi, dan mulut yang sibuk mendesah itu kembali harus di sumpal dengan penis yang sejak tadi di genggamnya.

" _Im finish_...ahh..." pria yang lebih muda mengeram.

Mencapai klimaks yang dinanti, mencengkram erat pinggul pria yang manis. Menyemburkan semua laharnya yang memenuhi lubang tempat penisnya bersarang. Setidaknya ia cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak ambruk menindihi pria di bawahnya.

Dan sepertinya kedua pria itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengakhiri kegiatan ranjang ini, karena baru saja ia bernafas lega, tubuhnya di tarik ke belakang, membuatnya duduk bersandar di dada pria yang lebih muda, dengan kedua kaki terbuka. Ada sepasang tangan yang menahan pahanya, agar kakinya tetap terbuka.

Sementara pria pirang yang masih berbaring bangkit duduk, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua kaki si manis yang menyuguhkan pemandangan menggiurkan.

" _You a beautiful peach_ " bisiknya rendah, menjilat telinga sang terkasih dengan eksotis.

"Aahhh~" desahan basah yang menggoda keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Kepalanya mendongak pasrah di bahu pria muda bersurai coklat gelap di belakangnya, nafasnya kembali tak beraturan ketika 2 tangan jahil memainkan tonjolan di dadanya, dan tangan lain memijat lembut penisnya yang kembali menegang. Bibir kucingnya yang merah merekah di lahap habis oleh pria pirang yang lebih tua.

Kris Wu dan Oh Sehun. 2 pria berbeda usia yang entah sejak kapan bisa akur diatas ranjang, dan hanya demi satu alasan.

Sang divo yang telag mereka taklukan bersama. Kini menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi kedua serigala yang tak pernah berhenti berebut.

Tao terbuai begitu dalam dengan tubuh lengket karena peluh, saliva, dan sperma yang membaur menjadi satu. Entah seperti apa rasanya saat ini, yang jelas tak membuat kedua pria yang menyetubuhinya berhenti menjilat dan meninggalkan jejak di tubuhnya.

"Mmhhh~..." jemari tangannya meremat gemas surai hitam pria yang lebih muda. Menekan kepala yang tebgah berkutat di dadanya, selagi bibirnya terbungkam oleh pria yang lebih tua.

Pinggulnya mendadak bergerak naik saat sepasang tangan besar merengkuh pinggulnya, membawa punggungnya menempel erat pada dada bidang sang Wu, seiring dengan tautan panas bibir mereka yang menciptakan anak sungai kecil di sudut bibir _kissable_ si manis yang membengkak dan merah merekah.

" _Round_ 2 _huh_?" lidah merah mudanya menjalar di cuping telinga Tao.

Pemuda bermata Panda itu mendesah geli, mendesis keenakan saat tangan besar pria pirang hinggap di batangnya yang kembali terbangun, selagi pria itu mencecap pundaknya, tangannya yang _tidak bekerja_ meremas pinggulnya.

Tao menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggoda genital besar yang berada tepat di bawah pantatnya. Kepalanya menengadah di bahu sang Wu, dan kedua kakinya di tarik lembut melingkari pinggang Oh yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, dengan tangan kanan meraih kepala pria pirang yang duduk di belakangnya, sementara tangan kirinya meremas-remas surai hitam pria yang lebih muda.

Kris mengangkat pinggang ramping itu, memposisikan _hole_ nya tepat diatas genital panjangnya yang membesar keukuran maksimal, dan dengan sekali hentakan, batang super itu menusuk dalam lubang surga Tao.

"Akh! Aahh! Oh...ngghh~ _gege_...~" rematannya di kedua surai berbeda warna itu semakin erat.

Pria yang lebih tua mendesis lirih, cengkramannya semakin erat di pinggang ramping Tao, dan si pemilik pun segera menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun dengan tempo sedang. Membuat seorang Oh harus rela mengakhiri acara menyusunya, dan membantu pergerakkab Tao yang tengah menunggangi genital besar milik sang Wu.

"Uuhh~ oh... _gege_ ~" Tao menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu lebar Sehun. Menjaga ritme gerakan tubuhnya yang naik-turun seirama dengan goyangan pinggul Kris yang memberi kenikmatan ganda.

" _You really like my cock huh_?" ia menghentakkan pinggulnya kasar.

"Akh! Aahh...oh... _your cock it's so big geee_ h~ ahh~"

Kedua matanya terbuka-terpejam dengan bibir terbuka, menggambarkan betapa besar kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Masukkan milikmu" titah Kris, melirik pada Sehun yang memang sudah menunggu gilirannya.

Pria yang lebih muda itu menyeringai kecil, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Tao, dan Kris dengan sigap menahan pergerakan pemuda manis itu dengan memegangi pinggulnya erat, memberi waktu pada Sehun untuk menempatkan batangnya di bawah _hole_ Tao yang telah terisi oleh genital miliknya sendiri.

 _ **Jleb!**_

"AAAHH!" tubuh basahnya berjengit seketika dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Genital besar yang lain meberobos brutal ke dalam _hole_ nya. Berdesakkan dengan batang pria yang lebih tua, membuat lubangnya serasa di robek paksa dengan rasa yang menyakitkan. Bibirnya mengatup-terbuka seperti ikan yang keluar dari air, matanya membelalak lebar, dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Uuhh...tidak...keluarkan Hunnah...sakit..." Tao meremas pundak Sehun sampai jemarinya memutih.

"Tidak sayang, ini baru di mulai" Sehun mendesis.

"Bergerak sayang" perintah Kris, meraih penis Tao yang tak terjamah dan mulai mengocoknya lembut.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk kecil, menggigit bibirnya kuat saat kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan tak bisa mencegah _liquid_ bening yang mulai merembes dari sudut matanya. Sungguh lubangnya terasa seperti di koyak dengan brutal, di paksa menelan 2 genital berukuran besar sekaligus yang sangat menyiksa.

Kris dan Sehun membantu gerakan tubuh Tao yang naik-turun, sementara mereka sendiri mulai menggerakkan pinggul masing-masing, membuat sensasi yang luar biasa memabukkan. Saat Tao menarik tubuhnya, maka separuh kedua genital di lubangnya itu ikut tertarik, 2 batang besar itu saling menyodok bergantian, saling mengisi tempat yang kosong ketika salah satunya di tarik keluar, lalu di sodokkan dengan kasar.

Desahan dan suara gesekan antara kulit menjadi backsound di kamar hotel kelas VIP itu. Dan seiring dengan ritme permainan yang semakin intens, Tao mulai mendesah kenikmatan dengan segala racauan nakal yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tubuhnya berguncang ketika sebuah tangan besar meremas lembut penisnya, mengocoknya seirama dengan permainan mereka.

"Oh! _I'm cum_ ~ _i wanna cum_ ~ aaahh~"

"Bersama sayang~ ngghh...sebentar lagi..." Kris mengeram rendah.

Gerakan tubuh Tao semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat pula tusukan 2 genital di dalam lubangnya, dengan rektrum yang tiba-tiba mengetat meremas batang besar itu, dan membuat kedua pemiliknya mengeram rendah beserta makian akan rasa nikmat luar biasa yang mereka terima.

Ritmenya semakin cepat dan cepat, mendesak sesuatu yang menggeliat di perut masing-masing yang menjalar keujung kejantanan mereka. Dan semburan lahar putih nan hangat semakin memenuhi lubang surga milik Tao karena cairan yang keluar berkali lipat lebih banyak.

Tubuh pemuda manis itu seketika lunglai seperti bunga yang layu, bersandar lemas di dada bidang sang Wu dengan mata terpejam dan nafas yang berat. Tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk beranjak dan mengeluarkan 2 genital yang masih bersarang di dalam lubangnya.

Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipinya, Tao pun membuka matanya kembali, menatap sayu pada Sehun yang tersenyum penuh arti. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan dekapan hangat Wu di pinggangnya, dan sentuhan lembut Oh di wajahnya.

Bahkan ia sudah tak lagi memiliki tenaga ketika salah satu dari pria itu mengangkat tubuh lemasnya, dan mencabut genital masing-masing. Dirinya masih sibuk mengatur nafas saat tubuhnya di angkat oleh sepasang lengan kekar, ia merasa di bawa menjauh dari tempat tidur, entah kemana.

"Hei Oh. Ambilkan permen strawberry di atas nakas, kita pindah ke kamar mandi" ujar Kris.

Tao merasa tubuhnya seperti di sengat aliran listrik yang seketika membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dan senyuman tampang sang Wu lah yang menyapa indra pengelihatannya, diikuti sosok Oh yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian.

Tao mengekerut di dalam gendongan Kris. Menyadari keselamatan tubuh dan _hole_ nya yang kembali terancam oleh genital super milik kedua pria itu. Dan kali ini ia harus rela di gagahi di dalam kamar mandi.

Semoga setelah usai nanti, dirinya tubuhnya masih utuh tanpa kekurangan satu bagian pun.

Ya, semoga.

 **END**

#tepar #matikeabisannapas

Pas awal bikin nih enceh, gw semangat banget, tapi lama2 kok mood gw ilang. Beneran deh, enceh ini kelar aja gw lega banget. Jadi maaaafff banget kalo ga ngena di hati(?) n ga hot. Mood enceh(?) gw hilang entah kemana ;)

Demi apa gw post 2 ff sekaligus, phew. Jadi awas klo ga ripiew #asahgolok

 _With love, Skylar_


End file.
